My Treasure Just For You
by Nike-chan
Summary: Wu fei encontra sua parceira 9 anos após a saída dela dos Preventers. Ele tinha evitado qualquer notícia dela. Mas agora Sally o tinha chamado... e tinha uma garotinha ao seu lado que mudaria tudo. FANFIC DE Gundam Wing Frozen Teardrop 5xS c/ lil Kathy Po


**Disclaimer: **Este fanfic é baseado especialmente na novel _Gundam Wing Frozen Teardrop_, que está em lançamento no JP e conta o futuro da galerinha. Como a entrada da Kathy Po (e mesmo sua existência) e a relação de extremo respeito e admiração dela por Wu fei são meio nebulosas, decidi criar a minha versão de como ela foi parar nos Preventers.

Deixei algumas coisas vagas de propósito... Poder especular é tão legal, não _folks!_

**Spoiler de GWFT**: Kathy Po é filha da Sally, pupila e subordinada de Wu fei (Mestre Chang) e oficial dos Preventers que vai ajudar na Operação Mythos. Ela é tipo a protagonista narradora da história. Ela é a Sally versão bonita! Huahauaua Joguem no Google! XD

**Ah... **Como não encontrei divulgação da idade de Kat em FT, suponho que na Novel ela tenha 16 anos.

Esse fanfic se passa 8 anos antes dos acontecimentos inicias de Frozen Teardrop.

**5xS** sugerido

x

**Entregando meu tesouro para você – ****My treasure just for you**

_**Um fanfic de Nike-chan**_

X

_Um cemitério no Velho Mundo – Terra_

_Ano: 0014 Mars Century_

Ele estava esperando há horas... Sally tinha dito pelo telefone que apareceria logo depois do almoço.

Para ele era impossível que uma moça tão meticulosa, que sempre fizera justiça a sua descendência inglesa, pudesse almoçar em plena segunda feira às 3 horas da tarde.

- 3 e 25... – Wu fei resmungou olhando para o relógio de bolso.

Era engraçado perceber que, naquela tarde nublada de outono, ele, o rapaz que sempre se orgulhara de ser um colono chinês de família tradicional, estivesse para sua própria surpresa trajando um terno e vendo as horas em um relógio de bolso.

"A inglesa é ela... Porque estou sendo tão idiota hoje?"

Wu fei não era mais um menino. Era já um homem de seus 37 anos. Um homem maduro em sua concepção, e já na meia idade. Pensar nisto e em sua ridícula situação atual o deixava ainda mais irritado. Sally acabava com seus nervos.

- Chang?

Virando-se para identificar aquela voz, que vinha baixa e nebulosa, Wu fei sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha. Pela primeira vez sentiu-se assustado em um cemitério. A voz de Sally parecia a de um fantasma naquele momento.

Andando por entre os túmulos do grande jardim que era aquele lugar, Sally vinha devagar até a árvore onde Wu fei se recostava. E ela não vinha sozinha.

Ela e sua pequena acompanhante pararam a frente dele. Sally e Wu fei se encararam. A menina, sonolenta, mas curiosa, olhava de um para outro. Parecia sentir-se esquecida.

- Faz tanto tempo assim? – A mulher loura perguntou brandamente. Ela trajava-se com tanta elegância quanto ele, usando um tailleur verde musgo com uma camisa branca e scarpins negros foscos. Wu fei achava-a mais bonita do que na última vez em que pudera falar a sós com ela.

- Nove anos. Você esqueceu que eu existia depois disso.

- Não seja infantil! – ela riu calma e polidamente. Ela tinha se tornado uma _lady_. Ele via isso em cada aspecto seu, desde os cabelos elegantemente arrumados, com os cachos sem volume jogados para trás atados por um prendedor elegante até em seus olhos turquesa, antes tão selvagens e honestos e agora tranquilos, porém apagados.

- Por que me ver assim, neste lugar, depois de tanto tempo? – Wu fei quase esbravejou. Teve de conter-se ao notar a agora mais curiosa garotinha agarrada à mão de Sally.

- Vim para fazer algo difícil, meu querido amigo...

Por um breve momento, Wu fei viu aqueles olhos azuis faiscarem. Parecia a Sally dele de novo! Mas foi tudo muito breve e a _lady _recompôs-se imediatamente.

- Meu tesouro, Wu fei. A minha Kathy... Estou dando a você – ela disse quase que sussurrando.

Ele ficou sem palavras. Wu fei não conseguiu encarar a menina. Já a garota olhava o homem tão fixamente que nem podia atentar as palavras da mãe.

Wu fei respirou fundo. Inspirou. Respirou de novo, como se tragar todo aquele ar pudesse fortalecer sua mente e através da absorção de oxigênio pudesse tornar-se mais inteligente para reagir com nobreza em uma situação daquelas.

Por fim, tomou coragem para olhá-la. Não mais a Sally, mas a garotinha que o encarava.

Anos depois, alguém próximo viria a chama-la de "mini Sally". Não era sem razão.

Em todos aqueles anos, Wu fei tentou manter-se ignorante de qualquer notícia que remetesse a nova vida de Sally Po fora dos Preventers. Sabia que ela casara – isso era óbvio. Essa era a última coisa que ela tinha dito para ele antes de se separarem de vez. "Encontrei alguém... Ele me faz querer ser mais do que uma... profissional da guerra. Ele me faz querer ser a mulher que eu nunca pude ser". "E eu?" Wu fei, contra todo o seu orgulho perguntara. "Ah, Wu fei... Você sabe que é tão traumatizado quanto eu... Você sabe que, juntos, nos vamos continuar no mesmo oásis... Longe da guerra, mas sempre nos escondendo dela em um paraíso que uma hora acaba". "Odeio quando fala assim. Não combina com você", ele resmungou, usualmente rabugento. "Eu nunca vou te esquecer" ela disse, antes de sair. "Mentirosa!" ele repetiu mentalmente até não aguentar mais.

Aquelas reminiscências vinham enquanto observava a menininha de cabelos perfeitamente encaracolados – louros escuros como os da mãe só que curtos até os ombros. Ela usava-os soltos com uma tiara grossa branca. Kathy também trajava uma calça jeans, tênis brancos e uma blusa de linho roxa fechada por cima da blusinha fina branca.

- Se chama Kathy, certo? E quantos anos você tem? – o homem perguntou mecanicamente.

- Sou Kathy Po, Mestre Chang. Eu tenho oito anos.

"Mestre Chang..." Em uma situação normal ele riria.

- Sua mãe lhe falou sobre os Preventers?

- Uhu.

Ele já tinha ouvido que ela tinha uma filha e ver a garota como a cópia perfeita de sua antiga parceira confirmava a realidade. Era óbvio, mas ainda difícil e doloroso de se ouvir e ingerir.

Ele voltou novamente os olhos para Sally.

- Por quê?

- Preciso mesmo dizer?

- Não quero ter dúvidas. Quero ouvir da sua boca, Sally.

- Eu sei que ela vai querer mais do que eu. Eu sei que Kathy pode e vai querer sinceramente fazer a diferença. Eu tive medo quando percebi isso... Ela nasceu para ser a Preventer que eu nunca fui.

- E o pai dela, não disse nada?

Sally ficou em silêncio. Wu fei encarou-a, impiedoso.

Depois de alguns suspiros, a mulher finalmente levantou a cabeça.

- Porque acha que nos encontramos aqui?

Ela respirava descompassadamente. Mesmo sem ouvir, era fácil saber que o coração da mulher estava disparado.

- Eu não posso ter certeza. Nem quero perguntar – ele olhou para a menina novamente. – Só quero ter a certeza de que ninguém virá buscá-la. _Ninguém_.

- _No one_. – Sally repetiu baixa, mas solenemente.

A antiga oficial da Aliança Militar baixou os olhos para a filha e apertou-lhe a mão na sua. Com a outra mão segurou o rosto da garota.

- Escute o Mestre Chang em tudo. Ele vai transformá-la no melhor ser humano do mundo.

Wu fei fungou, odiando ser superestimado.

- Ele vai te ajudar a ser a melhor na Terra e das Colônias. – Sally continuou, amorosa.

- E em Marte também? – a garotinha de oito anos indagou, animada.

Sally olhou para Wu fei.

- Se for necessário, em Marte também, Kathy. – agora tinha sido o homem a responder.

Sally soltou a mão de Kathy e viu essa ir, apressadamente, agarrar a mão de Wu fei. Ele encarou a mulher que tinha sido tão importante em sua vida mais uma vez.

Sally se esqueceria do tempo olhando nos olhos negros dele. Sentiu aquilo que já previra antes: seria mesmo mais difícil deixar Wu fei de novo a despedir-se irremediavelmente de sua única filha. Com o rapaz (ela ainda o via assim) Kathy estaria bem. Mas e Wu fei... Quando ele se recuperaria?

"Ao mesmo tempo do que eu... Um dia perdido no futuro...".

Ela mexeu a cabeça espantando pensamentos que agora seriam inúteis. Remexeu a bolsa média, de uma renomada marca, e tirou de lá os documentos de Kathy.

- Tudo o que precisa. – afirmou categoricamente.

Wu fei recebeu os papéis e acenou com a cabeça.

Sally respirou fundo e acenou para a filha. A mulher virou-se, e foi embora.

Kathy continuou acenando, mesmo que a mãe andasse rápido sem nunca olhar para trás.

Wu fei, inconscientemente apertou, de forma protetora, a mão da menina. "Talvez nós dois nunca saberemos de seus reais motivos, Sally. Talvez eu só não queira enxergar...".

Kathy parou de acenar e puxou o homem pela manga.

- Aonde vamos agora, Mestre Chang?

- Transformá-la no maior ser humano do mundo, Kathy Po.

A menina baixou a cabeça, envergonhada.

- O que foi? – o chinês perguntou.

- E quem vai cuidar de mim agora? – a menina disse com cuidado.

- Quem mais? Sua mãe não tinha até te ensinado que eu sou um mestre?

- Um mestre, mas não um... Protetor.

- Um dia, talvez apenas daqui a muito tempo, você entenderá que estas duas coisas são uma só.

- É verdade? – Kathy disse, já animada.

- Sim. Mas é melhor que se esqueça por hora. Inicialmente tudo será mais difícil. Mas eu sei que irá se superar.

Kathy sorriu. Daquele dia em diante, de alguma forma, ela soube que amaria Wu fei mais do que amou qualquer ser humano.

Ela queria ser mais que a pupila dele. Ela queria ser seu braço direito. E seu espelho.

Dali, segurando a mão de Kathy, Chang Wufei voltaria para a base dos Preventers. Ele deixaria de lado o terno para adotar, agora para sempre, sua túnica tradicional. Ele seria só Mestre Chang, o comandante.

Junto com Sally, ele deixava seu eu de piloto Gundam, e seu estimado Nataku para trás. Não se pode ser dois para sempre, não é?

_**Nike-chan, 20/09/2011**_

_**Em breve teremos mais de Kathy Po em outros fanfics! Yo!**_


End file.
